PRIVACY POLICY
At HeroPoker, we respect your privacy and are committed to protecting your personal information. We have created this Privacy Policy to let you know what information we collect when you visit the HeroPoker website, participate in the Games on our website and make use of our online service (collectively, the "Service"), why we collect this information and how we use the collected information. By using the Service, you consent to the data practices prescribed in this Privacy Policy. We may periodically make changes to this Privacy Policy by posting such changes on this page without notice to you. It is your responsibility to review this Privacy Policy frequently and remain informed about any changes to it, so we encourage you to visit this page often. This Privacy Policy is governed by our Legal Terms and Conditions posted at www.HeroPoker.net. You agree that in the event of a conflict between this Privacy Policy and our Legal Terms and Conditions, our Legal Terms and Conditions shall prevail. Please see our Terms And Conditions for further information. The terms “we”, “us”, “our” and the Company shall mean HeroPoker and the term “you” shall mean you, being the user of the Service. The capitalized words and phrases used herein shall have the meaning ascribed to them in our Legal Terms and Conditions unless otherwise defined herein or the context otherwise requires. 1. Information Collected. We consider information that may be used to identify an individual, including, but not limited to, first and last name, credit card information, home or other physical address, email address, phone number or other contact information to be "Personal Information." You may be asked to provide Personal Information when you use our website, register for an account or to use our services, download our Software, correspond with us by email, or provide us with feedback regarding this website or our products and services. The Personal Information that we collect may include: contact information, shipping information, billing information, transaction history, website usage preferences, and feedback regarding our products and services. In addition, when you interact with the Service, our servers keep an activity log unique to you that collects the information including: source IP address, time of access, date of access, web page(s) visited, language use, operating system and type of browser used. This is not considered Personal Information. In general, you can visit our website without telling us who you are and without revealing any Personal Information about yourself. We do not collect Personal Information about you on the Service unless you voluntarily provide it to us. 2. Means of Collecting & Processing Data We may automatically collect certain data as discussed above and receive Personal Information about you where you provide such information through the Service or other communications and interactions with HeroPoker. We may also receive Personal Information from online vendors and service providers that refer you to the HeroPoker website. In addition, we may engage the services of third-party service providers to provide technical support, process your online transactions and maintain your online accounts. We will have access to any information you provide to such vendors, service providers and third-party e-commerce services so that we can process your transactions, maintain your accounts, meet certain business requirements and provide you with promotional offers and information regarding HeroPoker and our products and services. We use this Personal Information to process your transactions and support your use of the Service. Subject to our Legal Terms and Conditions and paragraphs 3 and 4 below, this information may be disclosed only to our staff and to third parties involved in the completion of your transactions or in support of your use of the Service. 3. Information Use We use your Personal Information to deliver the products and services you purchase, and to provide customer support, to process any of your online transactions, to answer your questions, and for any other purpose related to the operation of the Service and the programs, products and services offered on the HeroPoker website. Your Personal Information may also be shared with our affiliates, subsidiaries or agents for technical support and to process transactions you initiate on the Service and deliver the products and services you purchase. From time-to-time, we may request information from you via surveys or contests. Participation in these surveys or contests is completely voluntary, and, therefore, you may choose not to disclose such information. Information requested may include contact information (such as name and shipping address), and demographic information (such as your zip code or postal code, your age or approximate age). By accepting any contest prize or winnings from us, you hereby authorize us and consent to our use of your name and likeness for advertising and promotional purposes without any additional compensation to you, except where prohibited by law. Unless you have elected not to receive promotional information, we may also use your Personal Information (including your email address) to provide you with information regarding our products, services and promotions. Personal Information as well as any other information collected on the Service may be disclosed to our staff, affiliates and/or agents so that they can contact you regarding our products, services, or promotional offers, respond to your requests, provide certain services to you and operate the Service. We will not sell, lease or share your Personal Information except as set forth in this Privacy Policy and our Legal Terms and Conditions, as applicable. 4. Certain Excluded Disclosures We may disclose your Personal Information as set out in our Legal Terms and Conditions, if requested to do so by legal authorities or required to do so by law, or if we believe in good faith that such action is necessary to: (1) conform to applicable laws or to comply with any legal process served on us, the HeroPoker website or the Service; (2) protect and defend our rights or property; or (3) act to protect the personal safety of users of the Service or the public. If we should ever file for bankruptcy or be acquired by a third party, merge with a third party, sell all or part of our assets, or otherwise transfer substantially all of our assets to a third party, you hereby agree and consent to any sale, transfer or assignment by us to such third party of your Personal Information and all other information you have provided to us through the Service. 5. Access If you are interested in confirming the accuracy of the Personal Information we have collected about you, or if you would like to update your Personal Information or delete your Personal Information, you may contact us at any time by sending an email to legal@HeroPoker.net. If you have any concerns regarding our use of your Personal Information, you may contact our customer service by email at legal@HeroPoker.net. You may choose not to receive promotional communications from us at any time by sending us an email to legal@HeroPoker.net. 6. Cookies Cookies are small text files that are stored on your computer when you visit certain web pages that record your preferences. We use cookies to track your use of the HeroPoker website. We also may use cookies to improve the Service and make it easier for you to use. You have the ability to accept or decline cookies. Most web browsers automatically accept cookies, but if you prefer you can usually modify your browser setting to decline cookies. If you choose to decline cookies, you may not be able to fully experience the interactive features of the HeroPoker website and the Service. 7. Consent to Use of Anti-Cheating Software. Our Software package used to access and use the HeroPoker service ("Service") contains certain features designed to detect use of automated programs that enable artificial (non-human) intelligence to play on our site. Use of such "bot" software programs violates our Legal Terms and Conditions, and is detrimental to other players. By installing our Software and using the Service, you consent to our Software performing the functions described in this section. Our Software may perform any or all of the following functions in order to detect the use of illicit automated programs and ensure that we maintain a "cheat free" environment for all users: (1) scan your list of active software applications while you are using the Service; (2) scan your list of active processes while you are using the Service; and (3) scan the files in your HeroPoker-related program folders to ensure that only "non-hacked" versions of our Software are being used. If any of the foregoing processes reveals a suspect application or process, our Software may: (1) scan the files associated with the suspect application or process and compile a composite mesh (i.e. a profile that characterizes the files associated with the application or process) to be matched against profiles for known illicit automated programs; and (2) capture a screenshot of your desktop and transmit these to HeroPoker for review. Our Software will not perform any random search of large portions of your hard drive or other files, and will not transmit any information to us or to any third party other than the information necessary to identify use of illicit automated program as described above. Our Software will not alter any files or information on your computer and will not interfere with the operation of any of your applications. You may terminate use of our Software at any time by uninstalling the HeroPoker Software package. 8. Security We understand the importance of information security and the methods required to secure information. We store all of the Personal Information we receive directly from you in a password-protected database residing within our secure network behind active state-of-the-art firewall software. The HeroPoker website and the Service support SSL Version 3 with 128 bit encryption. 9. Protection of Children The Service is not intended for or directed to persons under the age of 21. Any person who provides their information to us through any part of the Service represents to us that they are 21 years of age or older. It is our policy to endorse the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act of 1998 (US) and to use our best efforts to comply with this Act. 10. International Transfers Personal Information collected on the Service may be stored and processed in any country in which we or our affiliates, subsidiaries, suppliers, contractors or agents maintain facilities, and by using the Service, you consent to any transfer of information outside of your country. 11. Third-Party Practices We cannot ensure the protection of any information or images that you provide to a third-party website that links to or from the HeroPoker website or any information collected by any third party administering our affiliate program or any other program, since these third-party websites are owned and operated independent of us. Any information collected by these third parties is not governed by this Privacy Policy but by the privacy policy, if any, of such third party. If you have questions about a third party's information practices, please read its privacy policy, if any. We assume no responsibility or liability whatsoever for the practices, actions or policies of such third parties, and we are not responsible for the content or privacy practices of such websites. 12. Legal Disclaimer The Service operates "AS-IS" and "AS-AVAILABLE," without liability of any kind. We are not responsible for events beyond our direct control. Because of the complex and constantly changing nature of our technology and business, we cannot guarantee nor do we represent that there will be error-free performance regarding the privacy of your Personal Information, and we will not be liable for any indirect, incidental, consequential or punitive damages relating to the use or release of your Personal Information. 13. Consent to Privacy Statement By using the Service, you agree to this Privacy Policy. This is our entire and exclusive Privacy Statement and it supersedes any earlier version. Your continued use of the Service constitutes your agreement to this Privacy Policy, as may be amended from time to time.